The Pocky Game
by WRDL
Summary: Luffy was bored and he wanted to play! What game will Nami suggest for her childish captain? Something interesting and exciting game... One-shot! Post Timeskip


**Author's note:** This is my very first LuNa one-shot story! Although its very long, but I hope you had fun reading my one-shot! Since its my first, review and tell me your comments about it! Have fun reading! Positive criticisms are welcome! They help me improve writing stories!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece and I will never be. Just my crazy ideas going around my head.

* * *

One day in the Thousand Sunny, the Straw Hat Crew, as usual were doing their things in their own kept on training to gain more strength, Franky and Usopp were building new inventions (such as weapons, machines and stuff like that), Sanji was in the kitchen preparing the dishes, Chopper was in the infirmary making new medicines, Robin was outside sitting in her chair reading books together with Brook, who's drinking tea and Nami, working on her maps. Everyone was busy except for their captain, Luffy, who was still fishing and haven't caught anything yet.

"Damn! I couldn't get a single fish! Not even a Sea king!" he exclaimed as he got tired of fishing, he went down from the railing where he sat and went to Sunny's head where he usually sits.

He doesn't want to lose all the fun and now everyone's busy which he found not-so-fun-doing-nothing around the ship. Luffy was the person who loves adventures and having fun, but now he was bored and couldn't find anything exciting to do. He doesn't want to sit all day while pouting like a damn fish, he hates that thought.

"I'm bored, I want to play." He lied down and thought of what to do next.

Luffy was thinking even it hurts his head badly because he wasn't get used to think at all. Luffy was Luffy, he was not happy and stressing himself with thinking. A few seconds later, an idea popped out.

"I'm gonna ask them to play with me!" he stood up and went to the Workshop. At least he could do something in particular.

"Usopp! Franky! Let's play!" he shouted out, grinning widely.

"Oi! Captain! Sorry, but we're quite busy right now." Franky replied, while putting on the parts of the robot.

"What are you doing?" Luffy asked.

"We are making our latest invention! An invention that can beat all the strongest monsters! Even Sea Kings!" Usopp said proudly.

"SUGUUUEEE! A new weapon? A robot? A cannon? What is it called?" Luffy excitedly asked with sparkling eyes.

"Unless we finished this robot, we will show it to you later. It's a surprise!" Franky said with a smile.

"IT'S GONNA BE SUUUPER AWESOME!" he said while putting on a Super Pose and continuing to put on the gears and parts of the machine.

"Ehhh? I want to see it already!" he replied, pouting at them. "Let's play after you finish the robot!"

"Not now Luffy! We have to work and we can't play with you now! Why don't you ask Chopper? He's in the infirmary, go ask him to play with you." Usopp said as he pushed Luffy outside the Workshop.

"Okay then I'll ask Chopper! See you later!" he said as he run off to the infirmary.

"Chopper! Let's play!" he shouted out again, grinning.

"I can't, I'm making a medicine now." Chopper said, mixing the bowl of herbs. "Don't touch anything! You might break it!" He warned before Luffy could do anything.

"I just want to see it." he replied, almost touching the big flask of medicine. "I want to play…"

"Why don't you ask Zoro? He's in the gym, maybe he's taking a break." Chopper said, boiling the mixed herbs.

"Then I'll ask Zoro! See ya!" Luffy went to the gym to see Zoro.

"26,443! 26,444! 26,445! 26,446!" Zoro counted while swinging the weights he's holding.

"Zoro! Let's play!" Luffy shouted out.

"I have no time to play around with you! Don't you see that I'm training?!" Zoro shouted back at Luffy, still swinging the huge mass of weights.

"26,447! 26,448! 26,44-"

"Eeeehhh? That's boring, I want to play..." Luffy slumped down and tilted his head at Zoro. "Besides, you're always training! Don't forget that you always sleep too!"

"Just ask the others! Don't interrupt me- SHIT! I lost count!" Zoro wailed when he dropped the weighs and began to search for the straw hat wearing boy who happened to escape immediately before he could kill him.

-In the Observation Room-

"Almost, aaand - I'M DONE! FINALLY! I can finally take a long rest for today. I'm sooo tired!" Nami finished the last map and took a break.

"Now, I can eat my snack where I bought from the last island we visited." She stood up and went to the kitchen.

There, she saw Sanji, flirting and smiling all over shouting, "NAMIII-SWAAAN! I just made you a special dessert filled with my LOVE!"

"Thanks Sanji-kun, but I want to try this one." she replied while opening the fridge to get the box of chocolate-coated sticks.

"Are you sure you're okay with it? It's just a Pocky?" he asked while his heart broke into a million pieces. Nami just smiled at him. "Yup, I'm fine with this. I'll tell you when I want to, Sanji-kun!"

"OKAY! MY BEAUTIFUL NAMI-SWAN! JUST CALL ME AND YOUR KNIGHT IN SHINING APRON WILL COME AND SERVE YOU!" he said with heart-shaped eyes and dancing around like an idiot.

Then Sanji went outside to the deck to serve the chocolate parfait for Robin. "ROBIIIN-CHWAAAN! I MADE A DELECTABLE DESSERT FOR YOU!"

Nami sighed as she sweat-dropped and went out of the kitchen and went back to the Observation Room, eating one of the pocky.

-Outside the Thousand Sunny-

Luffy kept on lying on Sunny's head, thinking (again), causing him to frown.

"What now? I want to play already but they don't want to..." he said like a kid who doesn't have a playmate. "I don't want to die of boredom..."

Earlier, he went to the kitchen to snatch something to eat and Sanji caught him and gave him a gift. He received a "Big Red Bump on the Head" caused by Sanji's kick for trying to steal food from the fridge. He already went to ask Robin and Brook but they also have the same answer.

"Sorry Luffy-san, I need to relax and make a new song." Brook replied as he finished his tea and made tunes on his green shark-shaped guitar.

"I'm sorry Senchou-san, I want to finish reading these books." Robin calmly said and Luffy gaped at the pile of books.

"Sugeee, you really read a lot today Robin."

She chuckled and smiled at him. "I found this old historical books from the bookstore and the old man just gave it to me for free. Nice people aren't they? It was interesting and I want to know more about the ancient poneglyphs from the last island."

"By the way, Robin-san, will you allow me to show your lovely panties?" Brook humbly asked the lady, whose slim legs could be seen.

Robin formed a cross-arms, indicating her Hana Hana powers. "Quatro Fléur." Four arms appeared from behind Brook's shoulders and back. "Clutch!"

"I'm sorry Robin-san! My body got hurt from your clutches that my bones will break! Oh yeah! I'm a skeleton afterall! Yohohohoho!" Brook skull-joked while his neck and back being clutched and Luffy laughed.

"You guys are being funny! Sorry to bother you. See ya!" He grinned and went to Sunny's head.

He recalled everything what happened earlier, unfortunately no one seemed to join him. Luffy almost wanted to give up when something came into his mind and smiled. "Maybe Nami isn't busy anymore. I'm gonna ask her if she wants to play with me." He stood up and ran towards the Observation Room to ask her.

"I like it! No wonder why they were known for their well-known chocolate!" Nami said as she ate the next pocky, sitting in the couch.

Well, the last island they have docked was rich in cocoa beans and famous for their chocolates and sweets. It was named "Coco Island" and mostly their best-selling products were the chocolate-coated sticks named "Pocky". She got it for free since she got a discount from the store to try after she bought the clothes. She really got improved for two years of training (also bargaining, stealing and improving her "Nice Body"). She finally got to rest in peace. Well, until someone slammed the door, hard.

"OI! NAAAMIII! LET'S PLAY!"

She was shocked of his arrival, in which she almost spit out the pocky she's eating.

"LUFFY?! DON'T BARGED IN LIKE THAT! YOU ALMOST SCARED ME!" Nami shouted at him like a predator who found its prey.

Luffy halted when he saw her death glare. He sensed danger and he doesn't like that look. That means heavy beating and punishment. But he refused to give up from his boredom. He already had enough of it! He tilted his head from the side and whined, "But I'm boooooored~"

Nami shook her head in annoyance. "Ask someone else."

"But they were busy! No one wants to join me! Come on!" He went and kneeled to the side of the couch, pleading at Nami.

"But I don't want to play with you right now, just leave." She finally said, growing irritated with his childish whines.

"No! I don't want to unless you play with me!" Luffy whined.

"No." Nami still denied.

"I'm want to play! I'm bored! Let's play! Let's play! Let's play!" He stomped his feet and slumped down. A kid who tantrums around, that he wanted to play and he was already 19. What can you expect from him?

"No, No, NO! I told you already, I don't want to." She turned her head at the side and didn't look at him. There was a silence, no whines could be heard and no stomping of feet. 'I wonder what he was thinking? He probably gave up...' She thought and turned, that made her surprised in return.

Luffy had big, glassy eyes, and a pouty sad lips as he whined. The exact image of a cute little puppy whining. He kept whining as he plead while staring at her. "Nami~ Pleaaasee? ~"

Nami almost flinched from the look he gave her. She couldn't even resist it, it was too cute to handle! She couldn't even say no to him when he did that. There were times that she witnessed him using that look which affects her a lot. She can feel her heart beating faster and her cheeks growing warmer when Luffy was still pleading at her.

She sighed and shrugged. "Fine, I'm going to play with you. So stop whining!" But she really liked to see him liked that for longer. It was too irresistible and... Very Cute. She blushed and shook off the thought.

"YAHOO! Let's play! We're gonna play! Play! Play!"

Luffy jumped up and down. 'A childish captain, indeed.' Nami thought. 'He never even changed this past two years!' She facepalmed herself, couldn't believe what her captain's doing now who was still... Jumpy and noisy. A vein appeared on her head and...

"KAPOW!"

"ITEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The straw hat boy screamed, holding his new red-bumped head.

"STOP JUMPING AROUND LIKE A BRAT! YOU'RE MAKING ME DIZZY BY JUST LOOKING AT YOU!" The orange-haired girl replied with an expression of a shark, shark eyes and sharp-pointed teeth while her hand curled into a fist.

"But you don't need to hit me! It hurts like hell!" Luffy cried out to her. Sometimes he even wonder how can she hurt him so hard with normal strikes.

"Only if you stopped acting like that." She crossed her hands and turned away to the other side making him pout.

"Meanie Nami." He stucked his tounge out at her, with a huge frown. Yup, very childish. She made a face at him and sighed.

"Let's just play, I don't want to waste time lecturing you. Do you wanna play or not?" She faced him and put her hands on the sides of her hips.

"Oh! Yeah! Yeah!" His mood changed back into cheery one and sat on the couch.

"So, what do you want to play?" Nami asked, looking straight at Luffy.

"Wait! Lemme think. Hmmm..." Luffy crossed his arms and thought of what to play. A light bulb appeared on his head. "How about we play catch?!" He happily said.

"No. You'll end up breaking the furniture if you did." She objected.

"But I want to play catch! Its fun! Besides, nothing bad will happen!" He denied, insisting to play catch with her. Nami thought for a while and she got an idea.

"Okay, choose! We won't play catch and think of another game or we'll play catch but you'll miss dinner?" She threatened, smirking when Luffy suddenly paled at the last option. "NO WAY!" Surely, he didn't want to miss dinner, he's gluttony and he even steals everyone's food everyday. Without dinner, he won't survived the night.

"Fine! I'll think of another one." Luffy gave up and thought again, then he was sweating and blushing hard. Nami laughed at his actions and waited. He snapped out, "How about we play cards?"

"Sounds good to me." Nami said, reaching to get the box of cards. "The loser gets to pay 10,000 beri." She shuffled the cards and gave Luffy his cards and hers.

"Bring it on!"

-30 minutes Later-

"Seriously Luffy, you got some crappy cards." Nami commented on how many cards that Luffy held. They started the game and went on the third round. The game was supposed to get rid of the cards and those who got the cards first will win! On the other side, Luffy was holding a fan of cards.

"What? I thought those who got more cards will win!" He defended. Nami almost banged her head for his idiocy. "Baka! I told you the one who got the rid of the cards will win! Not collecting cards but TO GET RID OF IT!" She angrily showed her 5 cards comparing to his 15 cards.

Luffy looked carefully at her cards and back to his cards. "Oh," Realization hit. Nami sighed for the tenth time. She always get stressed by him and wanted to end the stupid game. "Whatever, Let's get over it. Your turn."

The game went on and the winner is obviously, Nami. "Woohoo!" She squealed in delight. "Hand over the money Mister! That's over 30,000 beri!"

"Ehh? But I don't have any money!" He whined and throw the cards over the pile of cards. "Plus, its boring."

"Deal's a deal captain, don't you ever think of getting away from this." Nami said pointing at her captain's chest while looking slyly at him. "Or else, I'll double the amount." Luffy gulped and nodded fast.

"Good! Now off you go. Don't bother me this time." Nami said while motioning her hand for Luffy to go.

"No, I want to play another game!" Luffy said while staying at his spot, sitting cross-legged.

"We just played one Luffy. Go out." Nami reached and held Luffy's right arm, pulling him to stand up.

"It wasn't a fun game! I want something exciting game!" He stood still, making it hard for Nami to pull. "I want to play another game!"

"No!" She groaned and kept pulling him. Luffy's stronger than her, he hasn't moved an inch. When she had enough she pulled with more strength as she could. "Just go!"

"AHHHH!"

Until Luffy lost his posture and being pulled, but he ended up falling right next to her on the floor. Nami fell back first and Luffy's fore arms were on each side on her head for support. He was on top of her, staring straight to her hazel eyes. Their faces were almost inches apart.

Nami was blushing furiously, her face as red as Luffy's cardigan because of his closeness. She could feel sweating when he was still staring at her, gaping. She could feel his breathing on her face. As she stared at his black orbs, she turned away. She could no longer stand staring at him while blushing. 'Its embarrassing.' She thought when something caught her attention.

Her box of Pocky still lay on the couch. That reminds her some game that used the chocolate sticks and she snapped out.

"I know another game!" Nami pushed Luffy upwards, holding his shoulders. Luffy, who was in daze, awakened from his state. "Wait. What?" He asked, still confused of earlier incident.

"You want to play a game right?" Nami asked Luffy.

"Yeah? Now what?" He replied back.

"How about a Pocky Game?" She smiled and took her box of chocolate sticks, shaking in front of his face.

"Pocky? What's that?" He asked. He had no idea what is the game all about. Nami smirked and said. "I'll show you how."

Nami took out a Pocky and showed it to Luffy. "A chocolate?!" Luffy grinned and his eyes sparkled. He loves chocolate too besides meat.

"Yup, put it on your mouth." Nami said, giving him instructions and he took the stick, putting in his mouth. He ate it in one big bite.

"KAPOW!"

"Ouch!"

"I HAVEN'T TOLD YOU TO EAT IT ALL!" Nami, again, hit the poor boy on his head.

"Well, you gave to me and told me to put it in my mouth. So why shouldn't I eat it?" He innocently explained, rubbing his another bump on his head.

'He does have a point.' Nami thought but she was still mad at him. "No time to explain, just put this one in your mouth." She said, pointing the pocky at him. 'Because explaining won't make him understand a thing.'

"Don't eat it, or else." She followed by a glare.

Luffy almost bit it, gladly he didn't eat it this time. "Why?" He curiously asked with the pocky on his mouth. What he saw, surprised him. Nami put the other end of the Pocky in her mouth. Then, she took a bite. He spoke, "Whut ah yu dowin?" (What are you doing?)

"Take a bite now, baka." She narrowed her eyes, nodding for Luffy to go on. He nodded as he bit the pocky and she's next vice versa. Until the Pocky was only inches short and their faces almost closer.

Nami was sweating again, blushing harder and shaking from her seat. Only a few bites left and they're gonna finish the game. Luffy was staring intensely in her chocolate orbs, making her blushing that she could explode from embarassment. Or was it?

They both bit at the time when they went closer.

And closer.

And closer.

And...

"SNAP!"

The pocky broke into two pieces, both inside their mouths. Nami was shocked. Just few bites and half inches apart. That was the last pocky left, nothing was left in the box. They were about to kiss but to her disappointment, they didn't. 'I guess things aren't made to happen between us.' Nami decided to retreat and tell him the game's over.

That's when Luffy put his half-inch pocky inside her mouth and bit the pocky, pressing his lips to hers to eat the last pocky. Nami sat stiff and she was in shock, never imagined that he would finish the game like that. She finally gave in, closed her eyes and slowly kissed him. She snaked her arms around his neck while he hugged her waist to keep her closer.

Their lips pressed harder and Luffy slid his tongue inside her mouth, tasting the chocolate. Nami let him as she moaned and did the same thing. They kissed passionately until they parted, heavily breathing and both of their faces flushed from their actions.

"That was... Amazing." Luffy was the first one to spoke, smiling widely to her. He never thought that the pocky game was fun... And the kissing as well. "But you're red, are you sick again?" He put his hand to check her temperature. Nami blushed again. Could her face get redder than Luffy's cardigan?

"No! I'm not! Its just..." Nami said, recollecting her thoughts about them kissing. "I never thought you kissed like that! Have you kissed anyone?" She was sad at the moment, thinking that Luffy have kissed someone besides her.

"Nope. I haven't." Luffy simply stated, looking at her.

"Oh! Is tha- wait. What?" Nami was surprised. "Then what we did was..."

"It was my first time." Luffy, the simple-minded boy said. Lately, he slowly smirked at her, going closer. "It was fun kissing you."

Her eyes widened from his last statement and she didn't lose a chance to do this.

"KAPOW!"

"ITEEEEEEEEE!"

"Baka! Don't think of this as a game! The goal of this pocky game is to eat the pocky and if we manage to eat it all without breaking or dropping it, then we did it!" Nami explained after hitting him for the third time.

"Then, we should do it again! We won the game!" Luffy rose his fists up high, (he didn't mind the pain of her beating) shouting they should play the pocky game again. "And the chocolate's yummy too! I like it!"

"Sorry, but the pocky's all gone. Go play another game." Nami told him, cheeks turning slightly pink about playing the game again means more like "kissing again". Mostly, from what Luffy said about the chocolate where he just "tasted it" in "that part". She tried too shook her head to remove the blush, but failed to do so. Then, she heard something bouncing and saw Luffy holding a pink ball, bouncing it in the air.

"Shishishi! Let's play catch next!" He grinned like no other can and bounced the ball around her.

"Oh no, you don't! You might break things!" She scolded but later on, she smiled. Running and catching after the straw hat boy like no other man she met.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Aaand this is where my one-shot ends! What do you say about it? Crappy? Corny? Or does it sucks? Whatever you say will do to make me write even more! If I receive more reviews, I could make another one-shots or a sequel of this story! So please do tell me! XD


End file.
